Purpose
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: She irritated him, trying to be his friend all the time. All she wanted was his happiness. He learns her secret in biology camp, but was he going to accept it? [Anzu X Seto]
1. Part One

**Purpose**

_By: Tori-no-Miko_

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own anything except for the storyline.

**Part One**

* * *

One thing Kaiba despised over Yugi Mouto at this very moment was her. Anzu. Mazaki. He felt disgusted with the idea of her trying to become his friend. For once he felt his intuition fail him. He had at first thought she was just a normal tomboy who has comformed to the normal standards of teenage girls' dressing habits, short skirts and what not, but now his mind was comfirmed on 'slut'. 

He watched her prance from one room to the other after arriving into class, greeting her friends one by one, even that flirt Otogi. After he said her greetings, she averted her gaze to the corner of the room. He stared right back at her with contempt.

"Good morning Kaiba." She said with a ghost of a smile.

'_At least she didn't force one._' He snorted in his mind. Without acknowledgement, he turned his attentions back to his book although in the corner of his eyes he watched her leave. He thought he saw something white but he focused on her again, and there was nothing but the back of her pink blazer.

Anzu frowned and sighed as her back faced him. She sat down in her spot and waited for another day to come where Kaiba could finally become happy.

* * *

17th October 20XX, 

Today I saw_ her_ again. Geek #2. She _claims_ to understand my pain and how it feels to grow without parents and burdened by a child too young to understand. What would _she_ know? In fact_ how _did she find out? I bet she was the one causing trouble in the company's database. Will she ever get the idea that I _don't want_ friends. They'll only cause disturbance in my intricate schedule. I don't see how _one_ girl could irritate me so much.

Kaiba Seto.

* * *

Anzu smiled widely attracting weird stares from the class, mainly her friends. She had just been allocated to be in the same room with Kaiba for the next biology camp. The odd numbers of girls and boys in the class meant that one pair would have to consist of one boy and one girl, which so happened to be Anzu and Kaiba. 

At first the teacher consulted Anzu, concerning the infamous Kaiba's attitude to the student body, but Anzu had assured her that she was fine sleeping in the same cabin as Kaiba. Anzu herself unfortunately couldn't find a girl partner to share with since none of the girls really liked her attitude to boys. 'They make good friends' was her reaction when asked what Jou, Honda and Yugi was to her, in a relationship-wise way. Her ignorance of the sexual attractions of the world drove a crevasse between any hope of friendship between the girls.

Kaiba on the other hand was renown for his inattention to other peoples needs and feelings. This was of course a main reason he could never make friends, not that he wanted any.

* * *

19th October 20XX, 

Oh this is just what she wanted. The damned odd numbers of girls forced her to have to share a room with me on the compulsory biology camp. For once I wished she was more girly, Miss Friendship who preaches friendship doesn't have many girl friends in school her age doesn't she. That Mai, who seems to have slept her way around high school, and that Shizuka, Mutt's little sister, the word slut seems to come first. At least I have an excuse not to have many allies in the school. Too busy with my company.

Kaiba Seto.

* * *

Days later when they had arrived near Domino Lake, a good 3 hours away from the main centre of town, the biology teachers gave out their instructions and everyone was to become _accustomed_ to their cabins, which they'll be spending time in for the next 4 days. 

'_Away from electricity. Away from running water. Away from **technology**_.' The thought near scared Kaiba. If this _mandatory_ 4 day field work wasn't worth 15 of his final grade, he would not be even bothering to deal with the idea. But ultimately 15 was _a lot_.

Anzu still had the grin pasted to her face, he wondered unconsciously in the back of his head whether it hurt her face muscles to smile _that_ much.

"Kaiba glad to be your partner for the next 4 days!" Anzu laughed at the idea quietly. But Kaiba only stared at her dumbly.

* * *

23rd October 20XX, 

Kill me **now**.

Kaiba Seto.

* * *

As expected of a camp, many people found that the work was little and most time was left more for _life_ experience. In free time of course. Unlike most pairs, Kaiba and Anzu had gotten their work done in an extremely short time, leaving their teachers flabbergasted. So in short although shouldn't happen, they were given time off for the rest of those 2 days at the camp site. 

After dinner Anzu noticed that Kaiba was missing. So she went to look for him, sun was setting and the curfew was drawing nearer. It didn't help that none of the guys were in this camp, since none of them _did_ biology.

Anzu pulled her light jumper tighter to herself, it was getting darker and cooler. She never did like the dark, reminded her too much of the shadow realm. In the distance she heard water. Or more specifically, something hitting water.

She hid behind the trees and squinted to see in the growing darkness. There she saw Kaiba throwing pebbles at the pond. He was muttering something to himself too, quite inaudibly. But she focused her ears on him and heard perfectly.

"Damned teachers." He threw a pebble, bouncing 3 times before dropping into the still water. "Damned Mazaki." Another pebble. Anzu felt his hatred even from that far away, something stung at the back of her eyes.

'_Why does he hate me so much? Does he really not want happiness?_' She shook her head and kept herself on task.

"DAMN THIS ALL!" He collapsed on his knees, his head faced the ground and did not notice movement within the bushes where Anzu gasped at his sudden actions. "What did I do to deserve this life?"

"You don't." A familiar voice told him. He quickly regained his position and stood up to face her.

"Mazaki, how much did you hear?" he growled in half anger and embarrassment. She only gave him a sad smile. "Don't be so damned sympathetic to me."

"I'm not." She replied sternly. "Like I said before, you have to move on; living in the past will not get you anywhere." He knew she was talking about his past.

"Well, look where it has gotten me, money, company and a little brother." He snorted and smirked. "I'm very well off."

"Are you really?" She asked him softly. "Are you sure you don't feel empty, tending to your company everyday, watching your little brother grow up, less and less fond of you?"

He suppressed a growl, how did she know everything. His hatred doubled. Anzu seemed to sense his aura and she flinched at his glare not being able to help feeling slightly hurt. He ignored her and sat down facing the dark sky, it was a new moon today. After a moment of silence, Anzu knew she was right; waiting for no response, she made her way to Kaiba and sat next to him. Not directly next to him, a meter or so away, respecting his strict personal space issues.

When she sat down, she felt tired. She closed her eyes and listened to the water and feeling the wind blow against her. Kaiba took no notice of her but yet again he saw white from the corner of his eyes. At first he thought he saw wings, but when he looked at her again it was still completely dark.

'_Nothing._' He thought to himself, wondering if he was going crazy.

For the rest of those few hours, they just sat there in compete silence.

* * *

24th October 20XX, 

Does she really understand? Why would she? Why is she always right? It's 2 AM and I can't sleep because these questions keep bothering me. I should be happy that I get sleep for once, but no, this just has to bother me. Here I am writing in here, and across the room, no more than 3 meters away, she's there sleeping like nothing is going on. What a pig.

Kaiba Seto.

* * *

The next day, no contact had really occurred between Kaiba and Anzu, yet. Kaiba for once, felt the need for his questions to be answered only to realise that Anzu was missing. He despised the idea of asking _classmates_ for her whereabouts, so he took up the task of physically looking for her himself. He lost all hope until he noticed something lying against a trees cool shade next to the lake hidden away from the rest of the camp, the one he remembered he was at last night. 

Anzu lay there eyes closed and her posture lazily lying against the tree. He watched her for a minute wondering whether to wake her or not, but the hard-hearted side of him too control. He slowly approached and knelt beside her.

"Mazaki." He said slowly. She reacted a bit but resumed to her nap.

"_No mum , dad…_" She whispered desperately, obviously in the middle of a dream. He shuddered silently at the sadness that seemed to be released from that phrase.

"Mazaki," he said louder this time. "Wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened adjusting to the bright midday sun.

"Kai…ba?" She rubbed her eyes emphasising her shift from sleep to conscious mind. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

He didn't say a thing. He watched her intently until she looked fully conscious.

"Mazaki…" He said slowly. Her bright cerulean eyes stared questionably at him in response. "How did you find out about my past?" He was wondering many more thing aside from that but held them in till she answered.

"Um…" She looked quite disturbed. "…That time, Noa told us…" She said averting her gaze to her fists bunched up on her lap.

"Noa never said a thing to you or your friends." Kaiba retorted, sensing a lie straight away. For what reason however, unknown. "Then how did you know Mokuba and my relationship is not going so well?" referring back to her statement earlier last night.

"…er…Guessing?..." She was in a bad position, she knew it.

Kaiba glared at her.

'_Why is she feeding me all these lies?_' he raised his eyebrow at her. She fidgeted nervously not daring to look directly at Kaiba's hard stare. He felt that the longer he is at Anzu's mercy he was going to strangle her.

"Tell me now." He growled in impatience. "Or do I have to report this to the police and tell them you are stalking me?" her eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" She felt like slapping senses into him. Of all people stalking Kaiba. Her? Her? _Her?_ "No way!" She yelled, louder than she had intended though.

"Then?"

"Well…"

He shifted his weight onto his other foot, kneeling for this long was tiring him. After the shift, he felt that this would take even longer. He just sat down in his position, Anzu fully understanding. Silence smothered them like a heavy blanket.

"…Say, Kaiba…do you believe in angels?" She broke the silence after thinking for a while.

He almost groaned at the stupid question.

"Where are you leading to?" He said, not impatiently though.

"Well, I just want to know whether you believe that someone is watching you all the time, helping you up when you need it." She said. Kaiba sensed a little bit of pride in there.

"No." He said. "I don't believe in such pointless fairytales. Not after what I've been put through, which you claim to know so well." He didn't look at her, was he feeling ashamed? No; he watched the wind rustle the leaves and felt that he could stay there for the rest of his life, though he knew practically he couldn't. Wondering why it went so quiet, he turned his attentions back to Anzu. His eyes widened when he saw her crying silently.

"Why?" she finally managed to choke out. Although tears were coming out of her eyes, she still had a timid smile.

"I have no reason to." He said, merely answering her question. She continued letting tears flow. He wasn't so cruel to make her tears flow more. But he wasn't so kind as to comfort her. As he watched unamused at her sudden cry, he noticed something brighter than the sun on the lake, something on Anzu's back.

He almost gasped.

"Wings?!"

She nodded slowly rubbing her eyes.

"I'm an _angel _Kaiba…Your guardian angel."

* * *

Well there we have it, first part to the weirdest story I've ever thought of. There's one more part to this so I hope you enjoy the story. 

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	2. Part Two

**Purpose**

_By: Tori-no-Miko_

Disclaimer: Only own story not the other stuff.

* * *

**Last Time**

He almost gasped.

"Wings?!"

She nodded slowly rubbing her eyes.

"I'm an angel Kaiba…You guardian angel."

* * *

**Part Two**

"But if you don't believe in me, I will fail, my purpose as an angel." He sensed sadness within those words, not sure if they were concerning him or herself.

"This is a joke." Came an unbelieving reply. He looked away and then staring again, the wings were still there. He reached out to feel them. Expecting them to disappear or at least come off as fake wings; they felt soft, and silky, and most of all, they were warm, against his cold palms.

"It's true." She said tears still dripping.

He laughed. Not a satisfying laugh, like that you get from being amused, but a cold callous laugh. He couldn't believe it. This girl he's known since 3 years ago, an angel? And most of all, _his_ guardian angel?

She smiled sadly, tears coming out more. She knew he wouldn't believe her. She mumbled something but continued to smile and cry at the same time.

"What is **wrong** with you? How can you laugh? How can you **cry** at the same time? How can you be so…so…" Kaiba was infuriated with the girl; her never failing smile even in tears angered him. She had just told him her _secret_ yet he brushed it off and realised that she was now even a _greater_ mystery to him. He wished to see some kind of flaw in her, even when she cried she seemed flawless to him. _How_ could someone be so perfect? He trailed off.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, but I'm really _your_ guardian angel." She finally frowned. Then she broke out into sobs. "_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You were supposed to be in my place right now. **You** are supposed to be Yugi's best friend, you are supposed to become king of games after that Orichalcos ordeal!_"

This took Kaiba's attention, he didn't know whether it was her distressed plea to be understood or whether it was the very attractive idea of being King of Games.

'_I was supposed to be King of Games?_' He averted his gaze, his mind confirming unconsciously it was the latter idea.. Seems this _guardian angel_ was a screw up. He still didn't believe her, but the idea of King of Games was certainly an interesting _proposition_, or that's how he took it.

"So what was I supposed to do?" He asked her. Anzu took it the wrong way; she thought he finally believed her place as an angel.

"Well you were supposed to be friends with Yugi and the guys!" She stopped crying and smiled. Kaiba looked disgusted, but Anzu ignored it. "Don't worry, I have the power to make you like them, but that requires you to be willing in the first place." Anzu gave him a reassuring wink.

He wasn't so sure.

"Well…" He glanced at her wide smile. "What else do I need to know?" he seemed prepared to allow Anzu fix the situation.

'_As if._'

"The superiors gave me the task to make you happy, which meant being the King of Games, and of course having friends. But when I came that day and saved Yugi from Honda and Jou's bullying, I changed fate."

Kaiba stayed silent during that little story. He wasn't going to feel sympathetic to the little…_screw up._

"And well…that was when _you_ were supposed to come. Jou and Honda aren't even _supposed_ to be our friends." She added in quietly.

'_How can she be so…nice?_' Knowing that she messed up fate to help Yugi. It was true, that day he felt that he should do something for Yugi, not that he was proud of that fact now. And here was another benefit of the mumbo jumbo magic, if he allows Anzu to do whatever, _not that he in his right mind believed her_, he might be able to have a title **and** not have to be nice to Jou or the other guy, pfft.

Kaiba almost sighed for her. What he thought he had known about this bystander in every event bestowed upon this group of students seemed to have shattered right before him. Her _mystery_ deepened.

Suddenly he thought, '_what would be of Anzu after that?_' Not that he felt that he actually _cared_ about her afterwards. Anzu never noticed, but kept smiling, and continued her little speech.

"Well after you become friends with Yugi and claim the title, I have already served my purpose! And then I'd …" She stopped short and took a breath, "I'd…then ascend to heaven with my Father and, and then…you'll never have face me again not that you'd remember me..." She glanced at him knowing he'd be glad speaking the last bit quietly. She felt sad; was it the loss of companionship or… But then she noticed; why was he so shocked? He never answered.

"Well, when you're ready fate will weave your life again!" She said smiling. Anzu got up from her leaning and Kaiba never really noticed her wings disappear, but she was gone before he knew it anyways.

* * *

25th October 20XX,

Really now, surprise, Mazaki is my guardian angel huh? As if I'll believe something as stupid as that. But what she said was a very interesting deal, I'll never see her again, I get King of Games title **and** I can still terrorize that mutt.

That little deal about being friends with Yugi is still unnerving but I think it'd be worth it accompanying all those other benefits. I shall see that Mazaki follows her plan.

Kaiba Seto.

* * *

Something felt weird the next day. Since when did the Biology camp cabin become to so comfortable. Comfortable as in, big wide bed, warmth most possibly artificial, nothing living in his pyjamas, and nice silk lined sheets. His eyes shot open.

'_What the hell?_' Kaiba recognised the room as his own, back at _home_.

A knock sounded and in popped his little brother who jumped on his bed.

"Big brother! Big brother! Big brother! Wake up it's time!" He screamed in joy. Kaiba couldn't help but smile, but something seemed amiss, his eyes grew wide.

"Mokuba?" He asked unsure. His little brother stopped jumping and looked at him with a questioning eye.

"Yes?"

"Since when were you so short?"

"WELL SORRY BIG BROTHER FOR NOT BEING A GIANT!" Mokuba yelled in amusement and ran out fake crying.

Kaiba was confused. But it matched up; he looked at his calendar clock:_ Tuesday_ _27th April 20XX_. That was, 6 months ago! _Just _after the Orichalcos ordeal and _just _before Mokuba decided to stop admiring his brother and notice him as a cold hearted, cold blooded man.

He glanced appreciatively around his room with _technology_, but his eyes fell on something, it was a golden trophy, with the words, 'King of Games' engraved on it. Kaiba felt his heart leap but he did not say a word. Next to it was a picture he'd never seen before. It was Yugi, but Yugi, him and the rest of the people.

He laughed in achievement. Dressing, he quickly greeted his brother and as it appears, got ready for school. It seems today was when the senior and junior campus joined for the culture festival, meaning Mokuba would be able to spend a rare day with his elder brother.

He never noticed Anzu wasn't in the picture.

* * *

27th April 20XX,

Today was one of the best days of my life, as much as I hate to admit, I've realised Yugi is quite a helpful person, he actually gave me tips for Duel Monsters and when we duelled, I won, 4 times! I also hate to admit this but, if we continue on, I think me and Yugi will become _friends_. How disgusting.

_Friends_.

Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Days seemed to drag on and yet again it was time for the Biology camp. Kaiba had decided it was best to hide the memories of the _other_ biology camp brushing it on as an unbelievable dream. Forgetting someone.

It was a great life for Kaiba currently. Mokuba and he were getting on great. Yugi practically lost to Kaiba every time they touched Duel Monsters. His company's shares would just keep sky rocketing. But aside from this, he kept thinking, something was missing. Little did he realise, _someone_ was missing.

* * *

24th October 20XX,

I'm living such a great life, I think someone up there has to be helping me. I've started to forget about the _other_ life I was living but something plagues me. Something is missing. But what?

Seto Kaiba.

* * *

That night he sat at the nostalgic lake. Flash of white. He turns his head. _Gone._ This process repeated itself a few times. Kaiba almost felt…if not somewhat paranoid. Out of all his _friends_ he was the only person doing biology, not only that but he also got to have a cabin all to himself. The wind blew softly at him face, ruffling his hair. The full moon shone brightly, as if responding to his happiness as of late. Still whatever was missing plagued him.

Then, he remembered.

"Anzu…ANZU!" He called out, the name slightly foreign to him. Flash of white. He turned, this time he got a glance of a beautiful girl in white, with white wings all contrasted to her blue eyes and chocolate hair. She smiled widely at him but he noticed that she was somewhat transparent.

"Hello Se-Kaiba." She stopped herself being too familiar with him. She didn't know what he would be like even in this direction of fate. She looked down at him sadly but still with a smile. "You weren't supposed to remember me…"

He was shocked. What was he to do? 4 years of memories of her came flooding back at that moment. Kaiba cradled his head in pain unable to comprehend but directed his gaze back onto her.

"W-who…are you?" He gasped out trembling in anguish. Knowingly she continued to smiled sadly.

"Are you not happy?" She changed the subject; 6 months of watching, wondering took a toll on her.

"I am…no I'm not, something is missing." He said breaking out in cold sweat. "Something important to…" His hand was clutching desperately over his chest.

"What is?" Her voice didn't waver at all. She understood her whole existence was for the purpose of his happiness.

"…" he stopped trembling and then set his stare straight at her. "You."

She laughed in surprise.

"Me? You hated me!" She laughed softly, but one couldn't miss the bitterness which lived in her voice. "I _loved_ you Seto," She added softly, "but it's too late for me now."

"Why?" He growled in agitation, "I love you too Anzu!"

"_Loved_ Seto." She corrected, still not being able to hide surprise. "I'm your guardian angel remember that?" She asked averting her eyes from his stare, a stare which she felt could see right through her, metaphorically. "We just can't, not anymore…I wish I'd known you before."

"I'll go set that Father straight and make you human!" He growled. Anzu found it cute and laughed softly, ignoring those pains in her heart.

"I was human once Seto. I died. I got a second chance from Father to be your angel, which is life enough for me."

"_You?_ I never even got to tell _you_ until now. How can_ you _be so selfish?" his hate for her tripled. Oh such a fine line between hate and love. First flaw, or so he thought.

"I'm… I'm sorry" She knew she hurt him, in that _rare_ display of affection…if you could call it that. "You're right…I am selfish, and evil and-" She broke down and started crying. Kaiba could only look at her in bewilderment.

'_Argh, why did I do that? I don't **really** love her…do I?_' He held his head, he realised soon that his old personality that he secretly hoped was a dream, had come back on him. He calmed himself and tried to talk at least a little less despicable.

"How… did you die?" He asked hoping not to disturb her memories.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore," she mumbled, she never noticed the disgusted look she got.

'_Oh my goodness, I love a damned melodramatic queen gone psycho._' Ignoring his first thought.

"Mum and dad just had to leave me there," She mumbled more audibly. "They said they didn't love me, I was a mistake, after 17 years of lying."

'_So like me she had no one. Not even someone like Mokuba._' Kaiba immediately felt sick of himself.

She lowered herself to his level and approached him.

"I love you Seto, please remember that." She leant forward to kiss him but neither felt it. Kaiba felt the sting of tears but held back. He just watched her.

"I want you to know at least that when I was human I was called Tèa Gardner." And with her last words she disappeared forever from his life. He closed his eyes remembering every detail of her. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, _just her_.

"I love you too Tèa."

* * *

29th October 20XX,

I visited Tèa today. She was buried in the worst part of town, but I've relocated her. No one remembers her. How did she feel, forgotten everyday? To all her friends that she loved? To everyone? But it's different now, I'll never forget you Anzu Mazaki; _Tèa Gardner_.

I love you, in this life and the next.

Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_And so concludes our story of simplistic lines drawn between the indecisive love and hate. In the end, Kaiba finally admits to loving Anzu, which was his ultimate happiness, holding no more regrets he can continue to live. And for Tèa, whose life ended sadly in solitude, can know now someone had cared for her deeply till the end. Kaiba can now live on and perhaps one day they'll finally reunite and never part._

**Fin.  
**

* * *

There's a slight chance I could write Tèa's story, but that only depends on whether enough people felt that this story was worse reading. But for now, I wouldn't count on it.


End file.
